


Beauty Mark

by plsnskanks (orphan_account)



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Altered States, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/plsnskanks
Summary: dub con bc inebriated tom





	1. Chapter 1

They were out shopping when the dick measuring contest begins.

You might say, isn’t the middle of a shopping mall the last place one should be having a dick measuring competition?

Why yes. Yes it is.

But that doesn’t stop Matt or Mark.

Tom accompanies Matt as a way to get some fresh air and just genuinely enjoy some time with the softer of his three roommates. When Matt isn’t being an arrogant ass, he’s a pretty cool guy.

They go into a store where all the attendants look like models. There’s a thumping low beat in the background and the whole store smells of pretentiousness and narcissism. But the clothes are nice and it caters to Matt’s lanky build more so than most stores, so Tom bites his tongue and deals with it for his sake.

After a bit Matt has a few sets of clothes and he is heading to the register when his eyes narrow. Standing at the till is none other than their neighbor, Mark. Tom rolls his eyes internally. He doesn’t get the weird stand off between their two houses, especially between Matt and Mark.

They’re actually pretty similar in build. They both have that long, slender alpha grace, and strong yet delicate features and hold their faces in that same way that suggests their both a bit too into themselves for it to be attractive. He would think they could bond over hair gel and mirrors or something. But nope, rampant ire it is.

“Matt.”

“Mark.”

“I see you grew a sense of fashion.”

“I see you haven’t,” Matt sniped, giving Mark a cursory look. Then Mark’s eyes flick to Tom, catch on his eyes before traveling down the length of his body in a slow assessment.

“Darling. Tell me, what’s someone like him,” Mark said, eyeing Tom. “Doing with someone like you? He’s a bit cute and looks a bit too sharp to stick around you for much longer.”

Tom is surprised to see Matt clench his jaw in agitation. Wow. This guy is actually pretty good at getting under his skin. Tom really isn’t used to seeing Matt emote any sort of anger. It makes his more masculine features stand out. He is even more surprised to feel a hand slide around his waist and feel himself being pulled up against Matt’s side.

There’s this crackle of electricity in the air, a palpable sort of tension between the two alphas and Tom has the feeling things are going to get interesting really quick. He tries to deescalate the situation. Gently he wraps his arm around Matt’s and looks at Mark.

“I’m fine right where I am, thank you.”

“Hear that Mark? I am more than enough for him,” Matt growls out. His whole body is rigid and he looks about ready to throttle the blond man over the counter.  
Mark merely quirks an eyebrow, keeping his placid expression.

“Oh really? Care to prove that?”

“What exactly do you have in mind?” Matt asks cautiously, still glaring daggers at the other. He’s tucked Tom even further into his side and at this rate Tom can smell the heady scent of his aggression and woah. He may need to use the bathroom to wipe down a bit of the slick accumulating in his pants at the moment.

“Well, your boy there smells ready to go. What say we play a little game where the first name he says is the winner,” Mark proposes, leaning in the counter, face in hands, amusement and interest clear on his face.

Matt looks to Tom, questioning.

Tom sighs.

“Buy me a drink after and you can have your little bet,” he says, tone betraying none of the roiling excitement in his groin. But his scent does.

“Well what a cool customer we have here. Alright. I get off for lunch in five. Back room is never busy and has a lock. As long as we keep quiet, shouldn’t be a problem.   
Go ahead and get him ready in there.”

Matt quickly pays for his clothes and then leads Tom to the room behind Mark. It’s marked “Staff” and inside it is pretty empty except for a table, some lockers and a few chairs. It’s basically a break room.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this? We can just go home and he can go fuck himself if your not,” Matt asks leaning in close. His voice is this deep gritty tone, laced with agitation. Tom feels another pulse in his groin. He clutched Matt’s jacket a little as he crossed his legs a bit.

“No, this is okay. Believe me I’m not really one to let alphas push me around,” Tom says, shooting Matt a smile.

Matt returns it.

“I know you aren’t, its one of a very long list of things I like about you.”

“You’ll have to read that list to me sometime.”

“Careful now, you’re starting to sound like me.”

Tom smirks. “If you think I’m just going to say your name and let you win easy, you have another thing coming.”

Matt’s eyelids lowered, “That’s fine. I can beat him without a home advantage.”

With that he motioned for Tom to sit on the staff table. He yanked down his pants and then his underwear, face turning mischievous as he noted the state of Tom’s cunt.

“Marks right about one thing,” Matt murmured softly as he ran his finger through the slick. “You are a little actor aren’t you.”

He felt Matt press his nose into his neck and draw in a harsh breath. “But I can most certainly smell it on you, no matter how good your poker face is.”

The door opens and they’re greeted by Mark who quickly shuts the door and locks it. Matt looks at him questioningly.

“Perks of being a manager on a slow day,” Mark shrugs tossing his keys onto the table with a clatter. “Now, I hope you weren’t trying to get a head start Matty boy. Play fair and share now,” Mark purrs as he makes his way over towards them.

Tom closes his legs a little, shy at the new set of eyes on him, though he’s loathe to admit it. Mark pushes them apart again, taking a long look at Tom’s state, smirking to himself. He pulls a tie out from his pocket and a bit of ribbon. He passes the tie to Matt and snaps his fingers before pointing to Tom’s hands. Matt rolls his eyes but tugs Tom’s hands behind his back anyways. While Matt is tying his hands, Mark is gently tying a slip knot around Tom’s base. He tugs minutely, more and more until Tom whimpers a little as the pressure gets to be a bit much. He tugs three more times after that and then stops. His face is stony with concentration and just having him be a few inches away is making Tom a bit flustered.

“If you think that’s too tight or it is causing serious pain, let either of us know and it will be off in a moment, okay darling?” Mark says.  
Tom nods.

“Alright then. Now Matt even the playing field a bit, tell me some likes and dislikes of his, and let me have a minute to figure out a few,” Mark said as he began running his long slender fingers up and down Tom’s sides, poking here, prodding there. Tom wondered what those fingers would feel like inside him.

Matt’s brow furrowed as he began thinking of things that would be safe for Mark to know.

“He likes pain, but I’d prefer not to indulge him in that.”

Mark looked mildly amused, “Him? Really? He looks too sweet to be a masochist.”

“Believe me, he’s being much more benign then usual,” Matt snorted. Tom tried to turn to shoot him a heated glare. Then Mark’s fingers ghosted along his neck and he gave a full body shudder as he was distracted from his irritation.

“Oh ho? What’s this?” Strong fingers tilted his head, baring his neck, revealing a rather scarred and well marked neck. Old hickies were fading into yellow bruises but we still quite visible.

“Seems someone likes to get chewed on here, hmm?” Mark purred, leaning in to sniff at Tom’s neck. Tom’s cheeks tinted a high pink at his proximity.

“Yes he does, but if you bite hard enough to scar I’ll level out that cleft chin of yours,” Matt growled.

“Fine, fine, you got it. Won’t even make him bleed. Can’t promise not to bruise him though,” Mark said with a grin down at Tom. “My self-control is good. But not that good. What else?”

Matt sighed in annoyance, “Try his nipples, holding him down, and maybe getting a little rough with him if he gets feisty. That’s all I’m willing to give you. Good luck.”

Mark wrinkled his nose in distaste, “So stingy Matthew. Remember sweetheart, the name is Mark, your gonna need it. Matt and I’s names are the safe word, so if anything is too much, just say either and we’re done.”

Tom nodded.

“Alright then, let’s start,” Mark said. And with that Tom felt two sets of hands and two mouths on him at once. Both mouths were sucking hungrily in either side of his neck. One set of hands was spreading his lips and rubbing at the base of his cock, just under the ribbon, while the other was poking two fingers inside and rubbing along his walls.

Tom squirmed as he was groped and fondled, felt up and massaged. Two fingers became three as Matt’s hands moved up to his chest to play with his nipples. He pinched sharply, harder than he had ever really done before, then rolled the nipple. In the same instant Tom felt teeth scrape his neck. He let out a cracked little moan as he tried to back up into Matt to escape the attention being payed to his groin. Those long fingers were twisting up and exploring deeper than he was used to. Then they brushed a spot with in him that had Tom straining at his bonds.

He felt a hand grip his wrists and pull them down. A finger moved to rub at his slit as those fingers continued to rub on his g-spot. Tom let out these high whines and whimpers, little pleas to slow down.

“How’s that feel?” Mark purred, as he rammed the spot again. Tom looked down at him teary eyed.

“I wanna cum.”

“Say my name darling and I’ll make it the best orgasm you’ve had.”

Tom panted in silence and Mark laughed.

“Didn’t think it would be that easy, but had to try.”

“It’s easy to get him to cum, it’s hard to get him to throw away his pride,” Matt said. He had moved down to play with Tom’s ass. He was running his finger along the rim, then rubbing it with his thumb. The hole fluttered around his finger and Matt gently slipped it inside. He stopped being quite so gentle as he added two more fingers and began to thrust in roughly. After a few minutes of nothing but silence bar Tom’s desperate noises, Matt decided a change of plan was needed.

“Let me move him a bit, I want him on his knees,” Matt said. Mark pulled his hand out, which earned him a whine. As Matt coaxed Tom into a kneeling position Mark gripped his chin, looking into the flushed drooling face.

“You’re a greedy little thing aren’t you,” he cooed. Tom nodded slightly. Mark smirked. “That’s okay, I like greedy boys. They’re awful fun to indulge when they behave.”

Tom shivered at those words.

Both Matt and Mark helped Tom stop sitting on his knees. Mark licked at the hard cock in front of him before swallowing it down to the base, humming lightly as he did so. Matt spread the cheeks behind him and began to lick at the puckered hole, forcing his tongue inside. Again Tom found himself trying to break his restraints, but the tie held. Matt’s hands returned to pinch at his nipples again and Tom bucked in frustration, leading for Mark to choke beneath him. Matt let out a harsh bark of a laugh as he saw his enemy pull off with tears in his eyes.

Moderately agitated Mark gripped Tom’s hips and looked up at him.

“Bad boy, I need you to be good when I do that kind of thing. Don’t make me give you a punishment,” the growl in his voice sent a wash of slick down Tom’s thighs and Mark noted it with interest. He spread the lips of Tom’s cunt and started to eat him out, sucking and licking at the tender areas.

Tom wanted to grip the head in front of him and grind his aching pussy into it until he came. Instead he found his hips being gripped by either partner as tongues explored his sensitive insides.

Tom sobbed, “I wanna cum. It hurts.”

Matt’s voice sounded in his ear, “Just say my name Tom. You know I’ll have you screaming.”

Tom felt like screaming regardless, but he wasn’t giving in yet. Seeing their attention was getting them nowhere Matt and Mark shared a look.

“Has he done double before?”

Matt nodded.

“He’s done double with two knots.”

Mark let out a low whistle.

“Alright so he can handle a lot of girth, you think he can handle us both?”

Matt shrugged, “We go until he says stop.”

With that Tom felt himself being pushed back. He was pulled fully off the table and into a chair on Matt’s lap, and then promptly seated on Matt’s dick. Matt seemed to love this, letting Tom struggle to take his girth, listening to him whimper and moan as he tried to adapt to the stretch. Then Tom looked ahead to see Mark pull out his dick.

Oh God.

He was roughly the same size and length as Matt, the only difference being his head might have been a bit broader. Mark bit down on his lip as he approached. He lined his dick up with Tom’s cunt, rubbing the head against his opening before pushing inside.

Tom admittedly, was almost ready to safe word before Mark got his head even halfway in. The stretch was big. It was always big, but this time it was well present at his rear and front. It was a long while of Tom begging and pleading between the two alphas, squished between their two chests as they pressed close in an attempt to better angle themselves. His legs were pushed up and spread as wide as possible, his muscles ached from the strain. It felt like hours later when finally two sets of balls rested snugly at either hole.

Tom was leaning into Mark’s shoulder, drooling all over him. Had he been clear headed he might have felt bad about it. Right now he wasn’t feeling anything but an intense stretch and a fucking wall of pent up anguish at being edged for so long. Tom allowed himself a moment of pure frustration, he squirmed and ground down on the two cocks before attempting to shift himself up. He wanted friction. Contact. Motion. Anything.

“Fucking move you stupid fucks,” he snarled, looking up into the smug face of Mark. Oh boy could he understand Matt’s distaste for Mark right now. And the reverse. They were both smug shits, intent on torturing him to stroke their own egos.

“Tom, that’s not how nice boys ask,” Matt said, low and slow in his ear.

“Fuck you, fuck me,” he spat.

As if functioning on the same wavelength both Mark and Matt gave a long slow thrust, one pushing in as the other pushed out. It was agonizingly slow. Matt moved to rub at Tom’s slit while Mark sucked on his nipple, biting down lightly. Snarls turned to whimpers as the ire turned to frustration which curdled to desperation. Soon the feisty omega had flipped over into a submissive state as he had his pleasure spots ruthlessly attacked at a consistent pace and pressure.

Mark enjoyed watching Tom break, watching the slow procession of emotions as resignation took its throne across his features.

“Are you ready to be good?” Mark asked, punctuating his question with a harsh thrust.

Tom sobbed. Mark gripped his chin firmly, turning his face up as Matt pressed down and rubbed more harshly at his head, slipping a finger under the head to rub there as well.

“That’s not an answer. You’re pretty when you cry, but crying doesn’t get you anywhere,” Mark said, not once letting his voice drop into a lower tone. It was this cool level wall of calm emotionless smooth notes. It was almost deceptively relaxing, if Tom were naive, he might have mistaken the tone as one promising mercy.

Not. Fucking. Likely.

Tom lowered his head, letting tears drip off his face and into his lap. He let himself enjoy a few shaky breaths before he felt calm enough to speak.  
“Please fuck me alphas. I’ll be a good boy for you,” he managed.

He was rewarded with warm hands pressing on his chest in back, gripping and steadying him, soothing him. Croons rumbled up from either side of him as Tom felt himself settling down and backing off from the precipice of desperation.

Then a moment later they started moving at that in out, on off, push pull pace, pounding in as the other pulled out. It was like they were picking at all the sturdy foundations, watching him erode and crumple under the relentless force of their onslaught.

Disorientation was washing over him as Tom’s whines turned up at the end, a wordless question on repeat. What’s happening to my body? What do I do? Who has me?

He clenched down around the cocks inside him, body overwhelmed and completely stumped as to what else to do. A rush of warm flooded him, seemingly simultaneously, but who knew, Tom’s perception of time and outward sensation was absolutely fucked. He felt like he was underwater, moving and feeling in slow motion, like the input wires for his body had all been disconnected and now there was a massive sensory delay.

The thrusts inside him slowed to a halt finally as hips stuttered. Tom’s whines kept on pouring out of his mouth. Cool far off voices echoed distantly as Tom allowed his body to act for him, mind on standby until further notice, thank you for your patience.

“Is this normal? Has he done this before?” Mark asked, voice still calm, but blue eyes betraying his worry.

“No, this has never happened. Let’s take the ribbon off, it’s a draw. We’re both losers, congrats. We need to work him down from this now,” Matt said, as he reached around Tom to unravel the ribbon. He gripped Tom from the base and pulled up in gentle but upbeat strokes. He listened carefully to Tom’s reactions, backing down in his speed when distressed notes sounded in his voice. Mark simply crooned to the smaller man, running his hands.

Tom looked completely overtaken by his orgasm when he came. Matt milked him through leaning in to speak softly into Tom’s ear, asking an assortment of questions which he got half nods and shakes to.

When Tom seemed done and satisfied, Mark got up and brought him a cup of water. Tom drank it down and leaned back against Matt. Matts shifted him around to cradle him against his chest, putting a supporting hand in the small of his back.

“I’ll pay for a new set of clothes for him. His current ones smell like the underside of your balls and he’s too cute to dress like that anyways.”

Matt rolled his eyes, “I know, I’ve tried to get him to dress better but Tom does what Tom wants and you kind of just have to pray that that coincides with what you want.”

Mark smiled. It was still this arrogant, sharp cut of a smile. But it seemed genuine and maybe, just maybe Matt could feel himself warming to his neighbor.

Mark returned with a pair of jeans that hugged Tom’s hips and calves in nice ways when they managed to get his noodle limps through the pant legs. Tom was absolutely making no effort to cooperate, still focusing on coming back down into the world of the living. They pulled on his shirt and after a moment Tom looked alive.

“Someone win?”

Matt smiled and ruffled Tom’s hair. “I guess you did, because we owe you drinks.”

Tom rubbed at his temples.

“Ugh no drinking, that was enough for today. Let’s put an IOU on that.”

Mark and Matt shared a genuine laugh, and learned their laughs were strikingly similar. Tom looked between them.

“You know, for guys who love looking in mirrors, it’s pretty ironic you don’t like each other.”

And with that he is standing up, albeit shakily, and making his way towards the exit of the break room.

“I know if I think about that too long I’m going to be offended by his underlying meaning,” Matt snorted.

“Don’t hurt yourself trying, sweetheart” Mark sniped. The two shared a grin before Matt caught up to Tom in a couple long strides. Mark watched the two walk out of the store and allowed himself a low chuckle.

Their neighbors are funny ones, that’s for sure.

It’s not entirely a bad thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dub con bc inebriated tom

I was going to give you guys just the first nights events, but decided that was too much of a weiner thing to do, so here is a sequel that is probably longer than the original.

disclaimer: dubcon bc tom is inebriated for part of it, abo, knotting, heat cycles

It’s as simple as taking out the garbage, Matt hates the chore, people like him shouldn’t touch garbage. He thinks Tord erases his name on the chore board and writes Matt’s just to annoy him.

 

Well, it works.

 

He is muttering to himself, on his way to throw away the garbage when he sees his least favorite neighbor in the yard. Five minutes later he is still on the lawn with said neighbor screeching something unearthly at the top of his lungs.

 

Tom has had it. He could hear the whole conversation from his bedroom and while he tried to ignore it, three hundred seconds of patience is about all he could afford. He leans out the window.

 

“Hey, don’t you two still owe me drinks,” he shouts down at the two men, now nose to nose, only a fence separating them. Both of their heads snap to look at Tom startled. Then the same mischievous expression crawls across their faces, albeit the one on Mark’s looks a lot more intense.

 

Tom sighs and wonders what he just signed himself up for. Whatever it is, it probably isn’t worth it, but he tries not to think about it as he enjoys the silence in the wake of the argument ending.

 

He finds himself dragged out of the house a couple hours later, but only after Matt hands him a pile of folded clothes. Tom rolls his eyes.

 

“Are we going to play dress up every single time I hang out with you two?”

 

“C’mon Tom, they’re nice clothes, just put them on,” Matt pleads.

 

“They’re douchey clothes, but if it lets me have my drink, I’ll wear them,” Tom snorts as he turns to head back into his room. He pulls on the clothes, and really they aren’t that bad, actually they aren’t even that far off from what he usually wears. Black pants, blue shirt. They’re just a little tighter than usual.

 

Tom goes to grab his hoodie from its regular place in the hall closet and finds it missing. He leans out into the hall and asks Matt, “ Hey, do you know where my hoodie is?”

 

Matt looks away guiltily, “Mark said if I let you out of the house wearing that he would remove it from you bodily.

 

“Oh so we listen to Mark’s orders now do we? I had no clue you two were so chummy,” Tom says, and he feels a little less pissed off about losing his hoodie when he sees the incensed look that comes across Matt’s face.

 

“He doesn’t tell me to do anything, you don’t need to wear that, I’ll let you borrow my coat if you get cold,” Matt says and with that he has a hand on the small of Tom’s back and is pushing him out the door. Tom tries to ignore any reaction he is feeling at the firm contact. Mark is idling at the end of their driveway, when he spots them he gets out and opens the back door for Tom.

 

“Wait, if I let you two sit up front together, are we going to find ourselves wrapped around a tree?”

 

“Good point,” Mark says and looks to Matt, “you heard the man, dogs sit in back.”

 

“Yeah well bitches sit up front,” Matt snaps back immediately. Tom’s face looks sour as he quirks an eyebrow at Matt, folding his arms across his chest.

 

“Sorry Tom,” Matt mumbles as he slinks into the backseat as Mark laughs outside.

 

“Very smooth, again I ask, Tom, how do you end up with a guy like that?”

 

“Looks overcome lack of charm, I suppose,” Tom mutters as he opens his own door and slumps down into his seat. He’s already tabulating how many drinks he is going to need to last the night with these two. Liver failure by midnight, sounds like a plan.

 

The ride there is as short as Tom’s patience is by the end of it, with Matt and Mark driving subtle jabs at each other as Tom attempts to give himself brain damage against the car window.

 

Then they arrive and Tom is out of the car so fast his foot catches on the seatbelt and he nearly brains himself for real against the cement sidewalk. He manages to catch himself just in time. He looks up at the place they are apparently to spend their evening and feels like vomiting on the ground inches away from his face.

 

Of course they are going to one of the most pretentious clubs in their city. Tom just wants a drink, the shitty little pub down the street would have done. But what the hell, he isn’t paying, and the atmosphere isn’t going to matter in about half an hour.

 

Matt and Mark sidle up alongside him on opposite sides, Mark flashes an ID and the bouncer opens the door and waves them in, barely looking at either Tom or Matt as the three of them walk by. Matt and Mark are starting another argument when Tom’s eyes find the bar and as natural law dictates, he begins to gravitate towards it while their backs are turned.

And holy ever loving hell does Tom get shithoused. It takes them a little while to realize Tom is no longer behind them, and another bit to figure out where he is after that. Matt is told by the bartender that Tom told him “his two boyfriends would pick up the tab”.

 

Matt finds this simultaneously infuriating and hilarious and honestly doesn’t know which emotion he favors. Either way, Matt mentally slaps himself for not guessing the bar earlier as he watches Tom lazily spin around to greet him.

 

“Oh hi Mark! How are you?” He says to Matt. Both Matt and Mark feel a part of themselves die on the inside at Tom’s mistake.

 

“Tom, I think that’s enough alcohol for you, for now,” Matt tries gently. Getting a drink out of Tom’s hands without causing a scene was about as tense a task as defusing a bomb.

 

“Yeah Tom, how about we go dance,” Mark said, smiling brightly and gesturing to the dance floor where the pounding beat was radiating from.

 

“Look’s like a headache. I want to stay here. ‘Sides you promised you would by me a drink,” Tom said as he attempted to take another sip from his glass. Matt put his hand over the top.

 

“I said we would buy you a drink, not a dialysis machine.”

 

Tom squints at Matt, “Wha?”

 

Mark rolls his eyes. He slides over to Tom sitting in the seat next to him. He puts his hand on the inside of Tom’s thigh and moves it up slowly, rubbing in slow circles. He leans in and in a voice that is lower but still loud enough to be heard over the music asks, “Why don’t we go do something a little more fun?”

 

Tom closes his eyes a little and nods into Mark’s shoulder. He then tries to get off the stool and nearly falls down and faceplants for the second time that night. Matt catches him and brings him to his feet, letting him stand on his own. Or try to, he leans back and forth on his heels.

 

“Mark… we can’t do anything to him like this, it isn’t- he isn’t,” Matt is cut off as he is distracted by someone humping his leg. He can’t. Why is Tom like this? What cosmic event lead to the production of the human being next to him?

 

Mark looks at Tom attempting to score a homerun on Matt’s thigh.

 

“Right okay, how about neither of us fuck him, but anything he asks for is good? Just let him have what he wants until he falls asleep or something. Or you can let him finish on your ugly pants.”

 

Matt looks at him exasperated, “I bought these from your store.”

 

“Must have been off the clearance rack. Anyways, let’s get him out of here.”

 

It’s a hectic drive home. They try putting Tom upfront again, but decide otherwise when he attempts to crawl into Marks lap after Matt had to refasten his seatbelt no less than three times before the car even left the parking lot. They child lock the windows after Tom tries to squirm out of one. When they pull up into the driveway Matt is started to see the back of the car is empty.

 

Then he opens it to find Tom lying on the car floor laughing to himself. He tries to get Tom up, but Tom refuses, becoming deadweight whenever Matt attempts to help him get out. Mark eventually helps him pull Tom half out by his leg.

 

“You know he is substantially less cute when he’s hammered,” Mark says as he looks at the man laying in his driveway. Tom has started to tilt onto his side and before either Matt or Mark can catch on to what he is doing, Tom is working on rolling his way out into the middle of the street.

 

That gets Matt to grab his feet and Mark to grab his legs. They walk him into the house like that. Eduardo is sitting on the couch with Jon, watching some action movie. Tom turns his head and catches sight of Jon.

 

“Hi Jon,” Tom shouts loudly, smiling broadly at the petite man sitting on the couch. Jon gives him a timid wave as Eduardo looks at Tom with mild amusement.

 

“I’m not going to ask.”

 

“Good, because we aren’t going to tell, turn the volume up if you don’t want to hear him,” Mark said as he and Matt started to walk up the stairs. They lay Tom down at the top so they can both catch their breath.

 

“If he tries to roll down the stairs I’m going to let him,” Mark says as Tom rocks himself from side to side.

 

“We actually have a baby gate for just that reason,” Matt said.

 

“You’re joking?”

 

“I wish,” Matt says. He grabs both of Tom’s arms and tries to pull him up again. After a moment Tom decides to help and rises to his feet. So he can return to frotting on Matt. Matt turns to Mark and gives him a long suffering look.

 

Mark merely shrugs and smiles as he turns to lead the way down the hall, he opens the door to his room and waits for Matt and Tom to bypass him, Tom having secured his arms around Matt’s waist, turning his walk into more of a slow trudge.

 

Once inside Matt walks Tom over to the bed. Tom lets go of him and sits down on the bed. He finds himself level with Matts crotch. A moment later Matt sees nothing below his waist but a head of brown hair pushing into his groin. Gently, he tries to push Tom away.

 

“Tom what do you want right now?” Matt said softly as he held Tom at arm’s length.

 

“I wan’ a drink,” Tom said.

 

“Out of the question sweetheart, try again” Mark responds from behind him.

 

Matt finds two arms encircling him as he is yanked down to get a faceful of Tom’s ungodly breath.

 

“Want you to suck my dick,” Tom said and Matt ducks out from his arms and pushes him back. He looks over his shoulder at Mark. “You want to help?”

 

“Honestly this is amusing enough just being here on standby,” Mark said as he stood with his arms crossed.

 

Matt rolled his eyes and went back to attending to Tom. He couldn’t see Tom’s face from the way he was laying, he just had a view of his stomach and his crotch. He unbuttoned Tom’s pants and pulled out his half hard member.

 

With little hesitation Matt licked the tip and then started to take Tom in deeper and deeper. Just as he was starting to get into it, Tom came and there was a soft mumble of “Tord”. Matt nearly chokes in surprise and outrage as he pulls off. He sees Mark almost doubled over laughing, face red as Matt’s eyes water while he tries not to have cum leak out his nose.

 

“What are you laughing about?” Matt snaps.

 

“He’s been asleep since before you even started,” Mark said between gasps of air. Matt sat up on his knees a bit to see that, yes indeed, Tom was snoozing away peacefully.

 

“Help me lift him again,” Matt muttered darkly.

 

Mark paused for a moment, wiping his eyes with the heel of his hand, “Why?”

 

“I am going to use your tub, and I am going to drown him,” Matt said as he glared down at the peacefully sleeping man.

 

Eduardo sits up a bit as Matt comes down the stairs with Tom slumped over one of his shoulders. He offers no words as he exits the room and Mark watches in amusement as he storms across their lawn over to his own house. Tom’s arms dangle limply over his shoulder.

 

“So… that was?” Eduardo began gesturing to the window.

 

Mark smile and shrugged, “It’s our neighbors at their finest.” 

__________________

 

Tom wakes up in Matt’s bed with a pounding headache. He is pressing the heel of his hand into his temple as soon as he wakes up. He is greeted with a glass of water and some aspirin from Matt, who unusually, looks a bit ticked off.

 

“What happened last night?” Tom said as he took the pills.

 

“You got smashed and then we took you home and Mark let me suck you off while you were sleeping,” Matt said shortly.

 

Tom swallowed, “I uh, don’t suppose we spent that long at the bar?”

 

“We were there for about an hour and a half,” Matt said bluntly. Yikes. Tom felt a pang of guilt in his stomach. They were supposed to have a fun night out together. Sure it was payback for the bet, but he had probably taken it way too far on the drinking.

 

“I’m sorry,” Tom mumbled.

 

“It’s fine,” Matt said, turning to smile at him softly. Tom liked Matt, he really, really did. But sometimes he hated how easily he forgave, especially if he wasn’t really ready to. Tom would just figure out a way to make it up to him.

-____________

He figures it out pretty quickly when he remembers his heat is due within the next week. He has Marks number in his phone for some reason. He assumes he must have programmed it in their sometime during their time at the bar or at the mall. Either way they have a brief chat in which Mark lets him know what evening he is free and that yes he would be up for what Tom is offering.

 

Tom waits a day or two after his heat starts. It isn’t easy, especially when Tord begins his usual, “come into my parlor” routine. Tom opts to stay as far away from him as possible and sticks to his room. By day two he is done dealing with his cramps and he texts Mark to be over in the evening.

 

Tom lets him in and ignores the looks he gets from the couch as he leads Mark upstairs. Once at the top, Mark wraps his arms around Tom’s waist pulling him in so he can take a long inhale of his scent.

 

“You smell delicious,” he murmurs into Tom’s ear. Tom shivers. He is trying to hold out and keep coherency, but Mark’s smell and the way his chest his pressing into his back, hot and firm, and god, does he have abs?

 

Focus.

 

Tom pulls away and leads Mark to Matt’s door. He knocks once and waits. Matt opens the door and his eyebrows shoot up at the sight of the two of them.

 

“Tom?” he says, looking between them and then focusing in on Tom as he catches his scent. “Are you?”

 

Tom cracks a smile, lips tugging up to the side, “Heh, yeah, I figured we could kind of… redo last Saturday, if you’re up to it?”

 

“Tom you didn’t need to do anything like this,” Matt said softly. Then he leaned around Tom to look at Mark, voice dropping to a less tender tone, “And you certainly didn’t need to invite him.”

 

Tom shrugged, “He was a part of this too.”

 

“So cold Matt, trying to leave me out,” Mark said as he ushered Tom into the room. “Like it or not, we make a good team, don’t we Tom?” Mark purred as he slid a hand up under Tom’s shirt. He slid it over his soft stomach and then went back down again, grabbing the hem of Tom’s shirt. Tom was embarrassed to see how sweaty his shirt was once it was taken off. It felt much nicer to have the cool air against his skin. He started to unbutton his pants and push them off, struggling as they caught around his legs and got tangled.

 

Matt chuckled, “Okay Tom, you’re not even drunk you have no excuse.”

 

“How about this thing called biology,” Tom snipped as Matt came over to help him. He pushed the pants all the way down to Tom’s ankles and there Tom was easily able to step out of them. He sat back on the bed naked and flush, for the moment oblivious to the hungry stares he was receiving from the two other men.

 

Matt made the first move, sliding a hand up Tom’s thigh, Mark did the same on the other side.

 

“Alright, you’re in charge this time, how about you tell us what you want,” Matt said as he gave Tom’s thigh a little pat.

 

“If you could just put something in me right about now that would be nice,” Tom said, wincing as he felt the twinge of an oncoming cramp. He was pretty much instantly rewarded with two fingerings pushing into him and they felt nice. Tom leaned back into Mark and grabbed his shirt, inhaling. He felt himself relax as his body adjusted to the fact that yes, he would be getting attention pretty soon, and yes there would be an alpha or two attending to him and his needs.

 

Mark ran a hand down Tom’s back soothingly and leaned in to press a soft kiss at his neck. Only to get a flick to the forehead and a warning look from Matt before he added another finger and started to move all three in earnest. Tom was wet and his thighs were covered in slick, smeared all over by a day of wearing clothes and attempting to be patient. Matt found it kind of cute how his fingers made a little squish sound as they moved in and out.

 

Tom wasn’t holding up well at all, he was leaning against Mark heavily as Matt pushed his fingers up enticing out small sounds. Matt bent down and licked the tip of Tom’s dick.

 

“How about I give you a blow job you’re actually awake for,” Matt said as Mark chuckled behind him. If possible, Tom flushed an even deeper shade of red.

 

“Shut up, Matt.”

 

“Gladly,” Matt said, taking Tom into his mouth and starting to work him over. Mark watched as Tom melted into him further and he took the opportunity of Matt’s distraction to suck a small hicky into Tom’s neck before bringing his hands up to play with Tom’s chest. He rubbed at his nipples in tender little circles, watching as Tom tried to thrust deeper into Matt who had his hands firmly planted on either leg. After a bit he pulled off.

 

“Tom you up for a little fun?” Matt asked innocently.

 

“What qualifies as ‘a little fun’”? Tom replied, eyes narrowing to suspicious little slits.

 

Tom got up and rifled through his drawer to come back with a vibrator. He gestured to it wordlessly, Tom gave a hesitant nod, “I want you to actually fuck me, and you two can’t do the kind of thing you did last time.”

 

Twin looks of guilt slid across Matt and Mark’s faces, Matt spoke “We won’t I swear.”

 

“Especially not while you’re in heat, we aren’t heartless you know,” Mark said as he moved a hand down to grip Tom and start giving him slow strokes. “So what do you say? Want to let us have some fun?”

 

Tom gave a small nod. Matt gave a quick grin before returning to his nightstand to pull out a bottle of lube and coat the vibrator with it. He pressed it against Tom’s ass and after one final nod of approval he pushed it in to seat it snugly inside. He flipped the switch to put it on the lowest setting and watched in amusement as Tom squirmed a little, trying to adjust against the vibrations. Matt then put the head of his dick up against Tom’s pussy smearing a bit of precum on it.

 

“You alright with this?” He asked.

 

“As long as you two let me cum when I am going to cum, I don’t have a problem,” Tom said, brow furrowed in irritation. Matt nodded, “Wouldn’t dream of it.” And with that he was pushing in. Mark meanwhile, moved back to let Tom lay fully against the bed. Tom looked up at him in surprise but quickly looked back down to Matt as he focused on the sensation of Matt slowly sliding in. Mark took the opportunity to move over Tom and grab his cock, moving to swallow it down.

 

He reached a finger around to flip the vibrator a notch higher and was rewarded with a sharp jerk in response. Mark managed to take it without gagging too hard and gave Tom a reprimand in the form of a slap on the hip. He got a timid little, “sorry” which made his lips quirk up in an attempt at a smile.

 

Matt started to thrust in as Matt continued to suck him off. If he wasn’t in heat Tom was sure he would have cum already by now. Instead he felt his stomach well with a prickling need as he tried to spread his leads wider so that Matt could thrust in harder. Tom noticed Matt’s cock dangling above him and without much thought he found himself licking and sucking at his base, moving one hand to play with his balls and roll them in his hand.

 

That got him an appreciative hum from Mark, and another notch up on the vibrator. Tom turned his head to pull a deep intake of breath and just take a moment to try and handle all the sensation, before he returned to Mark’s dick. He eventually managed to get it in his mouth, though only about half way. Mark started a slow pace of gentle thrusts, as Tom eagerly sucked him off.

 

Matt meanwhile could feel his knot approaching and he turned the vibrator all the way up to it’s highest setting, grinning at the shout he heard from between Mark’s thighs. Mark down to see Tom positively melting into the sheets, panting heavily and letting out whines and moans as he tried to deal with the intense vibrations.

 

“I was having a nice time, was just about to cum,” Mark said, looking at Matt with mild annoyance.

 

“I’m sure Tom can find a way to make it up to you,” Matt grunted as he pushed all the way in. As his knot locked in place Tom let out a sharp cry of “Matt!” which had Matt looking smugly at Mark. He continued to shift against Tom until with another loud exclamation of his name, Tom came across his stomach.

 

Matt watched as the omega under him struggled to handle the swelling of his knot in the wake of his orgasm. He pushed Tom down further in an attempt to ease the ache. He reached down to shut the vibrator off and pull it out in an attempt to give Tom a bit of a break. Still Tom whined and tried to move to get away from the intense feelings. Matt just helped him still as Mark leaned down to whisper calming words into Tom’s ear, rubbing gently at his shoulders.

 

Slowly, Tom started to relax around him and Matt found himself cumming. That seemed to wake Tom up a bit. Mark wrapped his hand around him once more, pulling up in sharp little jerks and grinning when he eventually got Tom to buck up into his touch.

 

“Think you have one more in you?” Mark asked. Tom nodded and sat up and turned to face Mark, spreading himself and giving him a view of his soiled cunt, spreading it to let some of the cum leak out.

 

Tom found himself pushed up against the bed and with little warning Mark was on him and in him, pinning his hands against the bed. Tom finds himself forced to lay back and do very little as Matt leans down to kiss him. Any and all worry about getting the attention he craves while in heat is out the window as Matt reaches down to tug at his dick until he is fully hard.

 

Mark pushes his knees up further onto his chest as he goes and Tom feels his second knot of the night stretching his sore rim. Mark continues to move roughly, still holding Tom down and Matt lets go of his dick just to sit back and cup either side of Tom’s face, stroking it as he watches Tom purse his lips and close his eyes as he feels another orgasm building.

 

He finds something nudging at his ass and then he is seeing white as Mark flips the switch and everything is tight and hot and good. He cums considerably less this time, it’s more of a dribble than a splatter and when he comes to he realizes that Matt and Mark are once again arguing.

 

“He said my name louder,” Mark sniped.

 

“Well he said mine first,” Matt said, crossing his arms and looking self-satisfied.

 

“Oh my god can you two just go back to arguing on the front lawn,” Tom said as he tried to move himself away from them and under the covers. “Or even better just go play in traffic.”

 

Tom gets two putout looks followed by two glares directed at the other and he honestly doesn’t understand how two people so similar can’t get along. He doesn’t think about it long as he is already fading off into sleep as Matt and Mark pick up their bickering again, it fading into white noise as Tom prays neither of them show up in his dreams.


End file.
